Two Hearts, One Soul
by WhatWillBe
Summary: AU Jet survives Lake Laogai and Zuko sides with Team Avatar during the Crossroads of Destiny. But old prejudice and unresolved self hatred and shame are only some of the few obstacles facing these two. Jetko
1. Prologue

**title:** Two Hearts, One Soul  
**Rating**: Hard R/nc-17 to be safe  
**Chapter:** Prologue  
**Summary:**AU Jet survives Lake Laogai and Zuko sides with Team Avatar during the Crossroads of Destiny. But old prejudice and unresolved self hatred and shame are only some of the few obstacles facing these two. Jetko

**1.**  
He never honestly expected to wake up from Lake Laogai.

It was the most painful experience of his life as he awoke from the peaceful darkness that had surrounded him.  
His mind was a thick white haze as flashes of his final memories fluttered through his mind too quickly for him to grasp any in particular. Somewhere far off in the distance he could hear voices, and hands on his body, the pain being soothed away. But consciousness was still coming with a heavy price, and so he fell blissfully back into the darkness as he locked away the white flight in exchange for the numb respite from the pain of living, a pain he had never expected to feel again.

Later, he would learn that after the Avatar and his friends had reunited with their bison, they had immediately returned to rescue Smellerbee, Longshot, and himself. Katara had used her freaky voodoo spirit water on him and all that sacrifice crap he had been trying to do had been completely thrown out the window.

His injuries still hurt like a motherfucker, but he would live.

And that would be the last time anything made any sense.

2.

So, apparently the fucking Fire Nation Princess had infiltrated the city, and there was going to be a big showdown over the fight for the city. Jet was still just barely alive, but dammit he was a freedom fighter, and no matter how much Katara had protested he had still followed the "Team Avatar" to the catacombs of the city, where all hell broke loose. Turned out the Dai Li were traitors to their own Kingdom, and things were looking pretty bleak, with agents and one crazy-ass firebender hell-bent on taking over the city.

And then there had come a second blast of fire, orange this time, that alerted everyone to a new arrival…

Li.

It couldn't be Li, but it was, it fucking was and it hurt to see Jet's own accusations were true, but there you go. Karma.

"I knew it!" Jet had shouted, and Li had glanced at him, confusion etched in his face. It was then that Jet realized that everyone faced Li expectantly, waiting for his move as Li drew his arms up in a familiar pose.

And then Li attacked.

But not the Avatar, and it took Jet a whole ten seconds to realize what was happening.

Li was dueling the princess. His own kind. Fire against fire.

And he was good, but it was clear even now that she was better, and the Dai Li were still closing in. Jet fought, adrenaline fueling his attacks, hatred and desperation erasing the pain he should have been feeling from his injuries.

It still wasn't going to be enough…

More fire, out of nowhere, as another man, Mushi, Jet thought in complete disbelief, blocked the princess' attacks with a wall of fire and hello, Jet had called that days ago, unfreaking believable, and shouted for everyone to flee, that he would hold them off. One firebender versus an entire army.

They crowded on Appa and took off, Jet watching as Mushi was captured before they flew out of sight. He might have felt bad for the old man if he hadn't been Firenation, but as it was he could feel a low burn of hatred in his gut.

"The Earth Kingdom…has fallen…," Came the stunned voice of the Earth King. His voice was what made Jet turn around, and realize with a start that Li was with them. A rage had boiled in his chest, extending to every center of his body. _How dare he. How dare that little Fire Nation Scum think he had any right to be here._

"_Li,_" Jet hissed quietly, dangerously. The boy with the scar, that horrible scar, lifted his eyes to stare back at Jet.

His eyes…

Jet remembered every face of the fire nation he had killed. He remembered the faces of the ones who had destroyed his village. Their eyes always betrayed their identities. They always had that fire, that defiance.

But Li…

Li looked…lost. So terribly lost and afraid and familiar that for a moment Jet thought he was eight again, his own face reflected in the destruction of his home.

Fuck.

In that moment, Li was Li again, a lost refugee seeking hope in Ba Sing Se.

Jet had to remind himself that Li was not Li. If anything, the Li he knew was dead. Li had never existed.

But as the group flew over the forests, headed towards the sea, Jet chose to close his eyes. His retribution could wait. For now, he lost himself to his still recovering wounds. His adrenaline burned as he shut out those eyes. Those eyes that wore the expression Jet had mastered years ago.

**Author's note:**ok so I've always been a fan of A:TLA but this is the first time I have every really got into jetko. I started rewatching season 2 reruns and now I can't get this pairing out of my head. I know I changed a lot in the plot but bear with me, Zuko still is going to have his character arc (and Jet too of course). Any kind of support or critique is appreciated. I'm still working out the overall details of the plot but I do plan to update regularly. This is only a prologue so the other chapters should be much longer. And there will be more back story on these two because come on, we all know something happened on the ferry ;)


	2. Two Hearts

**Title:** Two Hearts, One Soul

**Rating: **Hard R/nc-17 to be safe

**Chapter:** Two Hearts

**Summary: **AU Jet survives Lake Laogai and Zuko sides with Team Avatar during the Crossroads of Destiny. But old prejudice and unresolved self hatred and shame are only some of the few obstacles facing these two. Jetko

1.

He honestly had no idea what he was doing.

His thoughts were too jumbled, images from the past twenty-four hours rushing through his brain relentlessly. He could not think, could barely process what had occurred, never mind understand his own feelings. He was hurt, exhausted, and confused. As the wind howled in his ears, he struggled to overcome his overwhelming emotions. But it was hard.

Fire was a passionate element. All his life it was passion that had driven him. Even now in his fatigue he could feel the flames intertwined with his own soul, coursing through his body. It begged for a release, an escape. Desperation and despair simmered just beneath his skin, fighting brutally against his barely maintained self control. He could feel it slipping as his pain escalated. He felt a heavy pressure in his chest, suffocating him, and the fire clawed at his lungs. He took in a deep breath, flames licking at his throat. He knew he couldn't firebend here. His only solace was his thoughts, which were too turbulent to offer any peace.

_He had betrayed his country._

That thought alone was enough to destroy him.

He had lost his Uncle, his honor, and his home. His one chance at redemption laid half-dead just a few feet away from him, taunting every fiber of his being. Across from him lay Jet, his once almost-friend, a peer, who now stared at him with disgust.

A brief white-hot flash of pain shot through him, before they were over taken by a memory. His Uncle's harsh words, spoken only days ago, ran crystal clear through his mind.

_"And then what? You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened at the North Pole! You had the Avatar, and then, You had nowhere to go!" _

Now he was on the Avatar's bison, a traitor to his own country and an enemy to everyone around him.

_"I would have figured something out!"_

_ "No! If the Avatar's friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!" _

Perhaps now the Avatar and his friends could trust him, warm up to him. It was little comfort, however.

And as for Jet…

_"I know my own destiny, Uncle!"_

_ "Is it your destiny? Or is it a destiny somebody has already chosen for you?"_

Jet wanted to kill him. He had _tried_ once, in Ba Sing Se, when he only had been suspicious of Zuko's Uncle "Mushi". Now Jet had seen who he really was. And Zuko knew he had lost him forever.

Zuko closed his eyes, his fire, once a warm comfort to him, a reminder that he was still a Prince, that he still belonged somewhere, now burned alongside his inner turmoil.

_"Start asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want?" _

Uncle, what have I done?

2.

The first time Jet had met Li, he had thought he was funny as hell.

Of course, ten seconds after actually meeting him Jet knew that describing the boy as such was probably incorrect, but that did not really do anything to change Jet's mind.

There Li was, back turned to Jet, complaining rather loudly about the quality of the food. And while his backside was a nice view, Jet couldn't help but catch his attention. Conveniently, Jet and his freedom fighters has just been about to "liberate" an evening meal. So it was really no trouble at all to invite along extra help.

It was when Li actually turned to face him that Jet knew he would never forget this boy.

Later, Li would remark how weird it was for Jet to be attracted to him, what with his scar marring half his face. But truthfully, Jet felt no disgust for what he saw. The sight of the mottled skin brought instead a sense of curiosity and pity, as well as recognition. Jet knew what it was like to be hurt by the Fire Nation, and he had his own scars from it. They weren't visible, not like Li's, but Jet still felt them, every second of his life.

So really, it was only natural for Jet to be attracted to this boy. There was something about him, the way he was a walking contradiction to himself. His scowl was his default expression, and yet there was always something repentant and earnest in him. Jet had never asked, because he knew all about past secrets that hurt too much to ever want to think about.

Li carried himself like royalty, but dressed like a commoner.

Jet saw Li's grace when they raided the officer's cabin for food, the way the boy handled the dual swords like they were his own limbs. And yet, for all that he was completely awkward, a trait Jet found endearing to no end, even though he had only known the boy for a couple of hours.

3.

Zuko startled awake when Appa landed, unaware that he had fallen asleep. Looking around, he caught the grim faces the other passengers as they began to dismount. Katara and her brother (Sokka, was it?) left last, supporting the unconscious body of the Avatar. Zuko was struck by how young the boy was. He knew he was just a kid, but it was a fact that was hard to remember after constantly facing him in battle as an equal, a superior, even. But now, Zuko felt an uneasy stir in his stomach as he gazed at the still, childlike face.

Zuko watched as a group of what looked like Water Tribe warriors rushed towards them. He stood apart along with the Freedom Fighters, who also separated themselves from the banished prince. Zuko glanced at them warily, but they were huddled together, discussing some issue or another. His own gaze flickered back to the Avatar's friends chatting excitedly, while Katara frowned at the boy she held in her arms. Zuko coughed, shifted his weight, and leaned against Appa, not quite sure about his place.

He quickly tuned back in at the sound of his name, and then realized everyone's attention was focused on him. He felt himself flush and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to do with the onslaught of his sudden audience.

"Um, Hi," Zuko said, voice rusty from fatigue. He tried to smile but he was horribly out of practice. "…Zuko…here." He gave a stunted wave before glaring at the ground and waited for it to swallow him whole. Another uncomfortable moment passed before a man, the leader Zuko assumed, asked:

"So it is true? You are now on our side?"

Zuko swallowed nervously. "Well I-um…yeah." He cleared his throat. "I mean, I couldn't just let my sister…and my Uncle gave me a talk about finding my own path, and I-yeah. Yeah. I guess."

"You _guess_?" The man asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko felt sick. Really, he had no idea of what he was doing. "Yes. I mean yes. I am on your side."

The man nodded silently, regarding Zuko for a moment before he turned to address the others. Zuko sighed in relief and returned to trying to focus his thoughts. He had little success.

3.

Jet really wasn't sure if he was cut out for this hero shit, but he and his Freedom Fighters had nowhere else to go, and following the Avatar's group seemed like the best idea for now.

So when the Water Tribe warriors revealed they had captured a Fire Nation ship and intended to sail on it, he grit his teeth and bit back his disgust. He did not want to set foot on _that_ ship, but he really had no choice. At least they seemed to be headed towards the Fire Nation, where once they landed Jet planned on going in and taking out any and all Fire Nation scum he could reach.

He was not quite sure, as the plans had not been revealed to him, but from what he could gather from snippets of conversation he guessed that the others did have some sort of plan for taking the enemy down. And that was fine with Jet, as long as he could partake in it. He was sure they would allow it, it would just take time for the group to adjust.

Still, Jet wished _he _didn't have to be here.

A Fire Nation _prince_? Fuck, he had not thought that Li could possibly get any worse. Disgusting Fire Bender. Jet hated him, he practically vibrated in anger when he had to walk anywhere near him while everyone boarded the ship.

Really, they were just going to allow him to walk freely around a Fire Nation ship?

Given, Li proved useful in his knowledge of the ship, but that did not mean anything. For all they knew Li was just biding his time, setting a trap for everyone aboard before some back up could swoop in and capture them all.

Jet was furious for the Avatar's friends allowing this to happen.

He wanted to punch the bastard in the face.

To think he had once found him attractive. He should have seen it, what with Li's eyes and his pale skin and fuck, _his scar_, but it did not matter. Li had lied to him. And Jet would never forgive him.

4.

After Jet made sure that Li and His Uncle had eaten their share of food from the raid, Jet had requested that Zuko come with him for a "talk". He could tell Li was apprehensive and almost unwilling, but his Uncle had brightened up and forced him along. Jet had contained his smile and led the boy away.

They had walked in silence, shoulders brushing every now and then, as Jet led them down a narrow hall and down a flight of steps. He had discovered this place earlier while exploring the ship. After all, it paid to know your surroundings, even if they were not permanent.

Not wanting to scare the boy off, Jet had leaned in to Li's good ear and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Li was still surprised and didn't really give an answer, but Jet had figured he'd given enough warning and shoved Li through the next door, which turned out to be a storage closet.

"What are you doing?" Li had hissed, but Jet had noticed that he had kept quiet, rather than shouting, which was a good, if somewhat subconscious, sign.

"What do you think?" Jet had countered, placing his arms on the wall on either side of Li's shoulders. It boxed him in, but gave him enough room to push Jet away, if this wasn't what he wanted.

Li had glared (it was dark, but Jet could practically _feel_ it, but otherwise made no move to leave. Jet took it as an opening, and quickly claimed the boy's mouth.

Despite what Jet felt had been ample warning; Li still drew in a surprised gasp and tensed everywhere, his spine going so rigid Jet was sure it would snap. Just as he was about to pull off, ready to face disappointment, he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He waited for a push, but instead the fingers curled slightly, the fabric clung to Li's palm and drew Jet in closer.

Jet hid his grin by licking along Li's jaw, lips sliding down to the crook of the other boy's neck as he inhaled his scent. He could barely make out Li's panting, but when he pressed closer Li cut off a strangled groan. Jet pushed a thigh against the hardness he had found, and felt an intense satisfaction that shot straight to his groin when he felt the other boy grind against it.

"Yeah," Jet had hissed in his ear. "Let go, come on…"

"I-" Li had let out a barely perceptible whimper.

"Shhh….relax." Jet had pressed harder.

"Y-y…n-no," Li panted. "No, stop." And he withdrew, his hands flattening against Jet's chest and pushing him away. "Stop."

Frustration mounted in his chest, But Jet finally pulled away.

Li detangled their bodies and pushed to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry," He had said after a couple of moments. "I can't."

And the he was gone, leaving Jet with the echoes of Li's voice and the ghost of his body as the real boy slipped out into the night and lost himself amongst the other refugees on the ship.


	3. Often Quiet and Unexpected

**Title:** Two Hearts, One Soul

**Rating: **Hard R/nc-17 to be safe

**Chapter:** Two Hearts

**Summary: **AU Jet survives Lake Laogai and Zuko sides with Team Avatar during the Crossroads of Destiny. But old prejudice and unresolved self hatred and shame are only some of the few obstacles facing these two. Jetko

1.

Jet wanted Li to be a Freedom Fighter.

He wasn't sure why, but there was something intangible, some odd sense of _longing _he had for this strange boy that he had just met.

Li had the skill to be a Freedom Fighter, for one thing. Jet hadn't expected that, honestly. He hadn't been prepared for the grace Li exuded when he held his swords, or the way he moved with cat-like reflexes through the shadows.

But it wasn't just Li's talents that Jet was drawn to. He could tell himself that was it, that all he wanted to rebuild his group to its former glory, but even Jet couldn't hide that small, niggling voice in the back of his head that told him just how badly he _wanted_ Li.

It was strange, it was unexplainable, and most importantly it was stupid and dangerous to get mixed up with a stranger.

And Jet didn't give a fuck.

He decided searched for Li the next morning; a little afraid that last night had scared him off. Jet just needed to see him, to calm the boy down and assure him that last night was just a little blip in the overall plan that Jet had formed to make Li a Freedom Fighter. Jet frowned as he went over last night over and over in his head. He had been so sure Li had wanted him. He had responded, hadn't he? He had wanted Jet, at some point, before pushing him away. Li was holding something back, something that prevented him from getting close to people.

Li just kept getting more and more fascinating by the second.

Jet found Li's Uncle first, snoring in some corner of the ship with a blanket wrapped tightly against the pre-dawn chill. Li was not there, but Jet saw a second blanket neatly folded in the empty space beside the old man. Jet crept down and laid the back of his hand against it. Slight warmth still radiated from it, so Li couldn't have been up for too long.

Jet spent the next half hour prowling the ship in search of a pale boy with the scarred face. His search was difficult, what with the massive influx of refugees aboard. He was not in the expected places, before Jet cursed himself and made one more loop around the ship before he spotted his target.

Jet was sure the other boy had heard him approach, but he made no movement to acknowledge him.

Li stood at the bow of the boat, the rising sun reflected against his face, his entire posture tense and stiff. His lips were pressed into a thin line, the corners turned downwards. But Jet remembered how they had tasted, how they had parted for him, and Li's harsh pants in his ear.

A new desire struck him as he observed the boy for several moments. Jet wanted, with a sudden desperate urge that coursed through him, to see how far he could push him. He wanted to know how long it would take before Jet could break him. He wanted Li under him, free from his pain, losing himself to his own senses. Jet wanted to see that scowl twist into a helpless smile, his tension melting beneath Jet's hands.

But the time to test Li's limits could come later. Jet could be patient, he had a feeling that this boy would be worth the wait anyway. For now, Jet wanted a Freedom Fighter.

2.

The Avatar was badly injured.

Zuko wasn't quite sure how it had happened; he himself had been facing down several Dai Li agents when it had happened. But he had felt it, the change in the air. As a firebender, he knew the flames inside and out. He knew how fire felt, how it tasted, how it burned. There wasn't a way to explain it exactly, the way the air would shift around him as the blaze ignites, and consuming the oxygen as the bender wielded it. Zuko could feel the shimmer right before the flames struck.

It was something no one could teach you; there was really no way to explain the slight change in air currents as the fire came to life. It was knowledge that had to be experienced.

So Zuko had felt it, some distance to his left, as a strange, cold blooded flame mad contact with its victim. He was not certain, but Zuko believed the flame had been intended for the Water Tribe girl. But the young Airbender bore the brunt of the attack, and for now he lay healing in a private cabin, with an ever watchful waterbender as his guardian.

Zuko did his best to steer clear of that room. It was almost painful, even being on the same ship as the Avatar. Every instinct in him screamed to take charge. He was on a ship made by his own people. It would be easy, so easy. He could capture the Avatar. He could lead his friends into a trap. He could restore his honor.

He could go home.

But then he would remember his Uncle. And then guilt would taint his temptation.

Instead Zuko spent most of his time avoiding the others. He knew they made attempts to include him, but it was awkward and forced, made out of a sense of duty for trying to save their lives rather than true feelings of friendship.

Jet had an easier time.

While he had been at odds with the others before, his actions in Ba Sing Se had redeemed him. He also had Smellerbee and Longshot on his side and with his own natural charm and charisma, any initial awkwardness between himself and the avatar's friends vanished within the first couple of days.

Zuko told himself he was not bitter, but the contrast in their positions was frustrating.

So Zuko isolated himself as best he could, spending the first three days alone in his room with his own thoughts for company. Only the blind earth bender sought him out. She spoke fondly of his Uncle, which helped, but her ease with him made his own solitude and strained relations with the others more obvious. One person on his side against a majority vote against him was not going to made him feel any more accepted.

In order to thoroughly remove all contact between him and the others, Zuko spent the remaining hours of his days in an empty storage room down the hall from his cabin. It was windowless, so he had hunted down candles (his own left behind in Ba Sing Se). He had found some in a secondary storage closet on the upper deck. As a Fire Nation ship, it made sense for there to be large quantities of candles lying around, and after confirming that the others had already taken their share he moved the remaining to his own area. There he trained until he was too exhausted to think. He had to keep his firebending to a minimum because of the enclosed area, so he instead focused on his dual swords.

Every morning he would awake at sunrise and grab his swords where he stored them beside his bed. He would take time to light each candle lining the wall, using precise firebending and even, staccato breathes. Then he would draw his swords, going through the motions like the weapons were his second skin, feet stepping just where he needed them to be. He trained until sweat dripped down his back, and his mind blanked. The only thing he felt was his own movements and the flames on the candles that comforted the fire within him.

For now, it was the only comfort he had.

3.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar I knew exactly who you were."

Those words, the second he heard them, sent an icy shiver down Zuko's back as he tensed even further, preparing for accusations and the inevitable fight. He could feel the Earth Kingdom boy step closer, the tanned skin just barely in line with his peripheral vision.

"… You're an outcast, like me," and yes, those words threw Zuko and he struggled to maintain a blank façade, "And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs, because no one else will."

This brought a shocked relief to Zuko, who immediately thanked Agni and every deity out there that his and Uncle's secret was safe. For now, at least.

Zuko then struggled to think of what to say. He knew he was a horrible liar, even when his life dependent on it. So he went with the truth instead, hoping it would be enough. He couldn't do any more than that.

"I've realized lately," Zuko stated before he could stop himself, " That being on your own isn't always the best path."

Those were not the words Zuko had imagined himself saying. But he had said them before he realized they had, and now they hung in the air between the two boys, incapable of being taken back. The words were the truth, but Zuko still couldn't believe he had said something so real…so raw, to a complete stranger. He wasn't sure how Jet reacted, didn't care enough to look. His own heart was pounding in his chest.

Zuko only thought of last night, when he had come so close to revealing himself.

Zuko wasn't completely sexually clueless. He knew what his crew got up to in their spare time, he knew where they went on shore leave, and he knew how they made do with each other when women were far and few between. But he had been kissed for the first time in that tiny closet on the ship, and he had not expected it would feel so….overwhelming. Amazing, and a little terrifying, but definitely something he would want again and again.

But he was afraid of losing control.

He doubted that he would have firebended during his and Jet's little make-out session, but the truth was, while Jet had been kissing and touching him he had felt his fire pulsing through his veins as his heart skipped and pounded against his chest. He had no trouble containing his inner fire, but just the idea of losing his control, even if it was just himself and not his bending, was too scary for Zuko to admit.

And what if Jet discovered him?

"_You're an outcast, like me…"_

Jet hadn't discovered him.

Jet still wanted him.

But the most terrifying part of all? Zuko wasn't quite sure if he minded.

Thankfully Jet remained quiet, and the two of them watched as the walls of Ba Sing Se loomed closer.

They could make a new life here, Zuko realized. Him and his Uncle.

But Zuko was not a refugee like the others. He was a Prince. He couldn't, wouldn't, make this life permanent. He absolutely refused.

The winds drew in a cool breeze that ruffled through his hair. It was still an odd feeling, not having his traditional pony tail.

He barely noticed Jet shuffling closer until he felt a warm shoulder brush against his. He felt the ghost of a finger trail down his elbow, lingering on the crook before brushing against the sensitive skin of his underarms. The tip of a thumb pressed lightly on the pulse at his wrist.

Whether on his own violation or not, Zuko's fingers twitched forward, and suddenly he found himself standing hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, with this Earth Kingdom Peasant, their hands intertwined between them.

He could shove him off, storm off, and find Uncle. He should do that, before things got any worse. He had to end this before he got too attached.

He imagined Jet going away, finally leaving him alone. Jet would forget him, and Zuko would become lost amongst the other refugees on the ship, struggling to survive. He could forget this boy, who could drive him beyond reason with the simple press of his lips. And maybe, someday, Zuko could get his life back on track somehow.

But in reality, Zuko sighed, and didn't turn away when Jet pressed a small kiss to his shoulder. Instead, they turned together to face the sun rise, the soft wind whispering around them.

**note: Aang does not get struck by lighting but he is still badly injured, in case that wasn't clear**


	4. Something Like Drowning

**Title:** Two Hearts, One Soul

**Rating: **Hard R/nc-17 to be safe

**Chapter: **Something Like Drowning

**Summary: **AU Jet survives Lake Laogai and Zuko sides with Team Avatar during the Crossroads of Destiny. But old prejudice and unresolved self hatred and shame are only some of the few obstacles facing these two. Jetko

1.

_There it was again_, Jet thought, his eyes focused on the cooling bowl of porridge as a pair of golden eyes burned a hole at his back. He could feel it from here, in his own little corner of the deck where he sat with Katara, Longshot, and Smellerbee. Li was standing a little off to the side, leaning against the railing and conversing quietly with the Earthbender girl, Toph. But every now and then Li (_Zuko_, Jet reminded himself irritably, because dammit that name burned his throat every time) would glance over with such a strong sense of _longing_ that Jet would feel his heart seize and his throat lock. It wasn't his fault that Zuko couldn't mingle.

Not that Jet wanted that Fire Nation scum anywhere near him. No, he was perfectly fine with the carefully maintained distance the other boy was keeping. What he hated were those looks, that honest hurt in his eyes and _fuck _Jet was not a sympathetic man. He had no mercy in him, nor any pity or reason or calm. All of that, all decency he could have had, the man he could have been, had been taken away at the fragile age of eight. And he would never get it back.

Instead, Jet decided a long time ago that his life lay ahead of him in one long, tangled battle. He could not see past anything beyond fighting for his freedom, fighting for his home, fighting against his pain. The day he stopped fighting was the day he surrendered himself to the suffocating sense of loss that crawled just beneath his confident exterior.

How ironic that it had been Zuko to first crack his shell. The very enemy, the son of his worst nightmare, had once wormed his way into the deepest part of Jet. And Jet felt sickened by that thought, almost physically ill that he had ever allowed that to happen.

So he ignored the looks, the need for companionship so obviously etched into the stoic boy. Oh, Zuko hid it well, Jet knew. The prince had fooled him once too, but Jet had always been perceptive. He always had a keen insight to people, even strangers. It was how he always knew just what to do to get people to do what _he'd _wanted. Hell, it had worked on his Freedom Fighters; it had worked on Katara, and on the Avatar himself.

It had worked on Li once (fuck, _Zuko_) on that ferry. Five minutes into knowing the boy and he was already agreeing to help Jet steal food.

So Jet was well aware of his own talent, and his heightened sense to people, which was why he was able to see past all of Zuko's sullen expressions, his stiff posture and standoffish nature.

Zuko was very much alone, and he was hurting himself, somewhere deep inside, but Jet didn't exactly know what he was supposed to do about it. Zuko was nothing to him. Li had been,though, once.

Once upon a time, Li had been everything.

But Li had never existed, and in his place stood the very man Jet despised with everything he ever was.

But that did not stop that twinge Jet got in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked over at him.

2.

Katara was the second person on the boat to approach him personally.

It was after another intense, brutal training session that left Zuko's muscles screaming and skin drenched in perspiration. He was panting hard, his vision going almost gray with the physical strain of it all. He finally forced himself to stop.

He had to, at this point. Every time he entered his own little training room it was like his swords took over. Every inch of him strained towards the familiar stances, and he pushed towards the brink of exhaustion when the moves became more complicated.

But Zuko couldn't stop, didn't want to ever stop.

Because once he stopped training, his every merciful detachment snapped, and he was forced ruthlessly back to reality. A reality where every being on this ship was against him, where he was for once, truly alone, without even the promise of seeing Uncle again soon to keep him going.

He missed Uncle horribly.

Every night when Zuko closed his eyes, his first thoughts went out to Iroh. It didn't matter how hard he trained during the day, how far he pushed himself. Every night he would be staggering into his bunk with limbs shaking from fatigue, and his brain still refused to erase the last haunting image of Uncle's capture.

Then the nightmares would take over, permeating his every being. He would awake in a cold sweat, heart pounding in his ears, gray memories of his mother floating away to be replaced by a hollowness that he couldn't shake.

Then he would push aside his blankets, retrieve his swords, and the training would begin all over again.

So his first week passed. He would only emerge from his own secluded area of the ship (the others chose cabins either above him or on the other side) to eat meals that were painstakingly awkward and horrible that he avoided it as long as possible, and made his time spent above deck as minimal as possible.

It was with great surprise then, that after one week his final hour finally deviated from the tormenting familiarity with the presence of one Water Tribe girl.

It took Zuko an embarrassingly long time to notice her. He had been too preoccupied, his thoughts immediately clouding his head once his swords were sheathed. It wasn't until he turned towards the door, hand flicking out to extinguish the candles, that he saw her leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

Zuko swallowed nervously.

He still wasn't sure what to think of the Avatar's friends. On one hand, he could sympathize with him, but he did not understand them. He was a temporary ally out of circumstance and convenience rather than trust, and honestly, Zuko wasn't sure if he was trustworthy. There was a part of him, in the back of his mind, that reminded him how easy it would be to kidnap the Avatar right now.

Zuko could ignore it all he wanted, but that instinct was still there.

The girl said nothing as Zuko struggled to clear his head. Finally, the silence became too uncomfortable, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. He left the candles on, the extra light being a minor but available consolation. "Can I help you?" He finally asked quietly, trying his best to keep his tone even and light.

At first she still said nothing, then she moved and Zuko noticed then that she was holding out his shirt to him. He accepted the offering self-consciously, pulling it on and tugging it in place, trying to get it to fit. But even before Ba Sing Se his clothes had been a little loose. And then he had been forced to live on food rations in the city and now with him exercising hours on end with a miniscule appetite, even Zuko couldn't hide the fact that his skin stretched too tightly over his ribcage, and his pants hung low and loose on his narrowing waist.

"Thanks," He croaked when he was done fidgeting.

She cast a critical glance at him. "You need to eat more."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure how to take that. Her voice seemed concerned, but it was too hard to be sure. "I guess."

"I'm serious," She said. Then she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh that seemed to completely deflate her defensive attitude. When her blue eyes locked on his again, Zuko saw real, _actual_…something. Maybe pity or worry, but whatever it was, it wasn't exactly hate.

"I can take care of myself," He answered.

She shook her head. "Look," She said. "I know you've had a rough time. You were banished from your home. You betrayed your country helping us. Your Uncle was captured, and you…" She hesitated and her fingers went to her necklace, "Lost your mother," This last part was whispered quietly.

Zuko closed his eyes. "I can handle it."

He felt her step closer, and he couldn't help but tense when he felt a hand on his arm. It felt weird and alien.

It occurred to him them that besides Jet and his Uncle, he hadn't been touched in years. And here this Water Tribe girl was, merely brushing a hand on him and he couldn't help but twitch slightly closer to her.

"Zuko," She said, still whispering. "I know it's hard on you. And I know you've hurt us in the past but you-" She was struggling for words, "You helped us back in Ba Sing Se. And you've been sleeping several feet away from Aang and the rest of us for days now and haven't harmed any of us." She stepped even closer, crowding him. It was almost too much, her caring. "I'm not sure if I can completely trust you." Here, Zuko opened his eyes to stare at her inquisitive blue. "But…I want to try."

Zuko released a deep breath he was holding, before breaking the contact and stepping away. "You don't have to do that."

"You don't have to do this alone, either."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Zuko," She said his name again, this time sternly, almost _maternally _and it made Zuko snap his head up in surprise to look at her. "Don't be stupid. You need us."

"I-"

"Come on," She was reaching for him again. "We are having dinner on the upper deck. You are joining us."

"Look, I really don't-"

"And spirits, my name is Katara, you can use it you know."

"I just-" Zuko was failing to find exactly how to explain all this to her, to show her just how much he did not belong. "That can't be-"

"Oh, be quiet and join us." She was tugging his hand now, pulling him out of the room and down the hall, and he was helpless to stop her. It wasn't until they reached the stairs that the realization hit him and he forcibly pulled away.

She seemed startled, and whirled around on him, some kind of passionate emotion (actual anger maybe, but Zuko wasn't sure why she would be angry with him at this very moment) dancing in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak-

"Jet will be up there."

That shut her up for a good second before she narrowed her eyes questioningly at him. "Yes, so what does that mean?"

"So, I can't go up there."

"Spirits, what does _Jet_ have to do with anything?"

Zuko really did not ever want to have to explain this, but it looked like he had no choice. "He hates me."

"Well, he has an…aversion to the Fire Nation but I'm sure once he gets to know you-" This made Zuko almost let out a sharp laugh and she stopped again, still not comprehending and Zuko used that opportunity to take another step back.

"Just…believe me, he definitely hates me," Zuko said, and turned to leave.

"You can't just ignore him forever, it's a small ship!" Katara insisted. "And why does his opinion even matter anyway? The rest of us want you up there."

He doubted those words were true but he chose not to comment on them. Instead he shrugged, closing his hands into fists to hide their shaking."Because," Zuko said, and his voice was surprisingly calm and certain despite the storm raging in his gut. He definitely couldn't eat now. "His opinion is what matters most." And then he left, Katara's confusion and hurt filling the space between them.

3.

Jet knew what he had seen.

At first he had been shocked, and a little put off even, that Li had refused his invitation to join the Freedom Fighters. But he had shrugged it off, replied with calm "Have it your way, then." He didn't believe that the rejection was permanent. Li would be a Freedom Fighter; it would just take some convincing.

But as Li had walked away, Jet's eyes had lingered and shifted to the old man. An old man holding a mug of hot tea, which, not moments ago, had been _cold_.

The evidence….so obvious, right there, in that train station.

There were Fire Nation among them, and they had just made their first mistake.

But Jet could be calculating. He could be cautious.

He had wanted so bad to attack right there. He wanted to scream and rage and use his fists to bash the old man's face in, and then he wanted to go one on one with Li, just hook swords on fire, until there was nothing left to the boy and the world would have two less pieces of scum in it.

Instead he held back, and began to plan.

Jet had, after all come to Ba Sing Se to form a new life. And while his anger beat at his chest and burned as he ignored it, Jet resolved to gather evidence. And then he would report the two to the authorities.

That was how it should be done. The Freedom Fighters weren't out in the forests anymore, where the only rules that existed were the ones that Jet made. Now they was in a city, a city of walls and rules that were foreign and yet heavily enforced.

He wanted a new start, to erase the monster he had almost become. He had promised his two friends that, and as their leader his promises carried a heavy weight. So he would ignore his old instincts and let someone else handle it.

All he needed, all he had to do, was bide his time and wait until he had proof.

The two were easy enough to follow. They were confined as he was to the lower ring, and the tea shop they were now employed at gave Jet yet another place that he could follow, another tie that held the two to the city. Their routine was easy and predictable, and it wasn't long before Jet had simply broken into their apartment one day while they were out work.

It had taken him a long time to come up with that plan. He had hoped that they would simply firebend out of the blue one day and he would just have to witness it and have his proof. But they turned out more discreet than that, and as the days passed it became clear he would have to force the evidence out of them.

So how to get firebenders to firebend when they went about acting like normal refugees….

He would simply have to put them in a situation where they had no choice. It would be easy enough. There were so many infinite ways, so many fantasies he entertained on how to force a huge reveal. But in the end he decided subtle was best and just as effective, so he stole their spark rocks.

He waited on the roof all day and in to the note, fiddling with his contraband he chewing on his wheat stalk. Finally they returned home, and Jet's stomach twisted in knots of apprehension and anxiety. Come on, he thought. Come on, you're going to have to firebend old man, come one…

And then the man hadn't.

Jet threw the rocks in a fountain after that, angrily stalking his way through the streets at night to return to his own cramped apartment that he shared with Longshot and Smellerbee. He collapsed on the couch and lay there in the dark for hours, disappointment coursing through him. And damn, they were sneakier than he had anticipated.

There had to be a way, though. So far all Jet had done was observing them, but there had to be a different way? All he needed was a different approach.

He would have to get to know them.

That thought forced him to sit up; he almost choked on it, surprised that his own brain had supplied it.

But then he found his mouth curling into a smile, leering in the darkness.

Gotcha.

4.

Zuko was miserable in the city.

He hated it, working like a commoner. His back ached, his feet hurt, and his brain pounded everyday with a constant headache.

He was sick of this, sick of living like a low life, like he was just another person, unidentifiable and lost to the rest of the world. This city was a prison, and he was just another nameless face shoved aside out of the way somewhere to survive the war somehow.

He was not used to this. He wasn't sure if he could ever get used to this. Even on the ship, floating at sea aimlessly for years, he had been a Prince.

Now he had nothing.

No purpose, no hope, and no throne.

He spilled tea on a regular basis, put up with Pao and his constant, irritating demands, and did the work of a servant for slave wages.

At night he slept horribly, rolling around listlessly on the bed. And he still always rose at sunrise, unable to shake the feeling of the sun no matter how tired he was.

His Uncle was always upbeat, though. And at the moment it was the only thing keeping him sane.

Zuko was also suspicious that Uncle was trying to meddle in with his social life. Iroh may not think his nephew had noticed, but Zuko had definitely realized that most of the tables he served were those of men his age (most of them weird, tea drinking, pai sho playing pansies), or young ladies (who giggled at him and made him flush, his face heating and his movements becoming stiff and self conscious which always resulted in more tea spilling accidents).

But Zuko refused to build a life here. Friends meant roots, and roots meant that this odd, surreal existence would become permanent. Zuko wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

He was on his last order of the day, who was some stuffy official who had sent Zuko back twice to the kitchen to fix his order, and was washing down tables when he heard the door opened.

"We are closed," He said, his back still turned as he reached down to pick up the broom he had leaned against the counter.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jerked back, rattling the plates on the counter and nearly tripping over his own feet.

And then he stood in stark disbelief at the man before him.

Jet grinned, his wheat stalk dangling precariously close to the edge of his mouth. "Hey handsome," He said as he leaned arrogantly against the counter, a voice oozing something Zuko couldn't quite figure out "Come here often?"


	5. Given and Acquired

**Title:** Two Hearts, One Soul

**Rating: **Hard R/nc-17 to be safe

**Chapter:** Given and Acquired

**Summary: **AU Jet survives Lake Laogai and Zuko sides with Team Avatar during the Crossroads of Destiny. But old prejudice and unresolved self hatred and shame are only some of the few obstacles facing these two. Jetko

1.

"What do you want?" Li asked the second Jet appeared by his side as the sun began to set. Li was wearing his trademark scowl and standing with his arms crossed, head tilted and his eyes regarding Jet with suspicion. If Jet hadn't met Li on the ferry he would have worried that his true intentions had been discovered, but Jet knew now that defensive was Li's second nature.

Li still looked well, though, despite his clothes that should have looked ragged and old from constant wear and hanging a little loose around the shoulder s from living like a refugee to be worn like Li wore them. But Jet had felt his body once, pressed against his, and now he knew the muscle shifting beneath his pale skin, the power the boy commanded despite his slender body. He could have been a soldier, Jet mused, which would explain how confident Li moved when it didn't involve serving tea or something more…intimate. It was hard to see those two sides as one person.

And if Li was a soldier, it didn't explain the swords. Jet had fought firebenders, mostly military, on rare occasions not, and he knew that firebenders never used any other weapons. The lesser soldiers, the non benders, would use any type of weapon that they wielded sufficiently.

But never in his life had Jet seen a Fire Nation soldier with Li's kind of swords, never mind someone who looked so…refined using them.

Li looked that way now. The wall must have been inches from his back, but he refused to lean against it like Jet would have. He stood ramrod straight, and Jet could tell that it wasn't out of defense; it was just the way he naturally was. Standing as still as he was, Li did not look one inch like the awkward guy Jet had witnessed, a guy who could fumble with his words or spill tea, or be so unsure with himself that he automatically was wary of someone asking him to simply hang out later rather than see it as a friendly gesture.

Not that Jet had any intentions of being truly friendly with Fire Nation scum. Still, it made Jet wonder about Li's past that the boy would be put on edge by the advances of a friend. Surely someone as good-looking as Li (and yes, Jet had to admit that he was, even with the scar and all) would have attracted the eye of _somebody_ in his lifetime. But if that were the case Li should have recognized the signs, which of course, he didn't.

And he did look good, Jet finally concluded, but that almost made things worse. Jet could feel something unsettling in his stomach, a low burn that was familiar to him but disgusted him at the same time. On the ferry Jet had accepted it. Li had something, something that drew Jet to him. Jet had seen something in this strange boy that resembled Jet himself. He had the same kind of hardness, the same bitterness that could only come from having experienced tragedy. And that scar, the scar that was a physical representation of all that Jet had ever gone through.

How ironic that all along, it had been a firebender bearing that mark.

But that had been the ferry. Now they were in Ba Sing Se, the last safe place in the Earth Kingdom from the Fire Nation, and among them only Jet knew the truth. It was up to him now to prove it, and he would do it. He had no other choice.

So he had asked Li to go exploring with him after the Tea Shop closed. Li had, not surprisingly, shot him down and would have walked away had his Uncle not intervened.

Now the two of them stood in the dying sunlight, and Jet had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He wanted Li, as much as he despised him, Jet couldn't deny what else burned alongside his rage. And Li had no idea. He had no idea that Jet was going to exploit him until he found evidence of his heritage, and by some strange twist of fate, Jet had met the one sixteen year old boy in the entire world that could not recognize the signs, even if they were subtle, of arousal.

Jet allowed his lips to curl into a smile, despite the fact that he wanted to punch Li, made him bleed, make him beg and plead helplessly, like Jet had been helpless when he had watched his village go up in flames. He wanted to take control over this boy, this boy who clearly clung to his control like a second skin. He wanted to make him gasp, make him tremble, make him…

"Why are you here?" Li's voice cut through Jet's thoughts. Jet continued to smile, but Li's frown deepened, immediately even more on edge, if that were ever possible.

"I already told you," Jet said easily, as if Li's presence wasn't tearing him apart, "We are going to explore the city."

Li shrugged and waited. It took Jet a moment to realize that Li was waiting for him to move. Jet rolled his eyes and reached out, hand tugging on a wrist that Jet could feel was just slightly too warm (could he be imagining it?), and pulled him in an aimless direction.

Jet felt the muscles in Li's arm twitch and flex in resistance, so he let the boy go. Li walked beside him now, every now and then their shoulders would brush and Li would stiffen. So Jet would do it again on purpose now. It was so easy and amusing to rile him up, which then served to piss him off even more because how dare some disgusting firebender be so fucking endearing when he was probably planning on burning the whole city to the crowd. Hell, for all Jet knew it could be an act, but Jet could not imagine someone as clumsy as Li ever being a successful liar. But maybe that was all part of it too. And maybe it wasn't.

Fuck, Jet was so screwed.

They walked in silence, Jet occasionally pointing out things about the city he had learned in the first couple of days here. He indicated the market stand where Smellerbee and Longshot were now employed and bought fruit from a another stand where the girl smiled and giggled at Li (he remained as oblivious as ever) and handed them their fruit free of charge. Jet couldn't help but put his arm around Li's shoulders as they walked away. Of course other boy instantly ruined it by knocking his arm off, but it was still oddly satisfying.

It was completely dark now, with only the flickering lanterns and the moon guiding their way. They weren't really exploring, not when Jet had taken the time to get to know the lower ring as well as he could in the past few days, but the walk had still accomplished something. Li still wasn't completely trusting of Jet, but that would take time, and Jet could handle that. He was good at getting people to trust him, and Li, while a challenge, could be overcome. His Uncle already trusted him, or at least wasn't afraid of Jet harming Li seeing as how Mushi had been the one to force Li to go out.

So Jet was certain he could make Li come around.

And after all, there could be some perks to having Li's trust.

This included now, for instance. Jet had led them down a dead end alley, almost by accident but really, he just wanted him and Li alone. They could go back to the apartment Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee had obtained, but Jet was sure the other two would be there and he wanted complete isolation. Or at least as much of it they were going to get in the city.

Li had just finished the last bite of the fruit, and even in the pale moonlight Jet could see where the juice shined on his lips. It was stupid, but Jet was past the point of caring anyways. Li could be a firebender. Li could be a soldier. But right now beneath the full moon, with the sounds of the bustling city only feet away, Jet chose to ignore it for now. He knew he wanted Li, had wanted Li from the moment Jet saw him, and it was a distraction he couldn't afford. And as far as Jet knew there was only one way to get rid of it. So He leaned forward and lightly licked the juice off, earning him a startled protest and two warm hands shoving at his shoulders.

"What is your problem?" Li demanded, hands curled into fists by his sides. Jet quirked an eyebrow, but he wasn't really that surprised at the reaction.

"Nothing, Li." Jet wished he had more light so he could see Li's face. Jet was used to maneuvering in the forest in the darkness, and he had to problem sensing where Li was and what he was doing, but it was always easier to judge someone when there face was visible, especially Li, who wore his emotions plainly in his eyes.

"Then why do you keep doing that?" Li hissed, backing away a step.

Jet shrugged before he realized Li probably couldn't see it. "I just want to?"

"Why?" That one word, whispered such confusion and bewilderment that Jet had to pause and wonder who exactly Li was that he was so shocked by a simple kiss.

"Why do you think?"

He heard the boy swallow and wished so badly that they had more light. "I…I don't-"

"Shhh," Jet tried, stepping closer. Li stepped back again, but his back was at the wall now and all Jet had to do was brace his hands on the stone beside Li's head to box him in. Jet knew Li could escape if he really wanted to, but he simply melted back against the stones as if it could swallow him and he could hide. "I'm not going to hurt you-"that would be a lie, but tonight Jet resolved that it wasn't-"It's going to be ok."

He felt the boy jerk back, which was kind of impressive considering he was still backed against the wall, and stiffen before turning his head to the side. Jet knew Li had, if subconsciously or on purpose Jet wasn't sure yet, hidden his scar and instead only exposed his good side. Jet leaned in to place a small kiss to his jaw. "You're just shy, aren't you?" There was another kiss against a smooth, pale throat.

"Stop it."

"What are you afraid of?"

Li said nothing, only did his best to lean away from Jet, but there was nowhere for him to go. Jet pressed on, pushing his hips against the other boy. His armor made it awkward, but he figured it got the point across. What just really wanted was to grab Li's chin and move him so that Jet could get a real kiss from him, but Li still didn't fully trust him and Jet knew he couldn't push too hard. Not yet, anyway.

So Jet kissed him once more, nibbling lightly on the last bit of skin that lay bare before disappearing under a shirt, and pulled away. "Come on," Jet said, stepping back to allow Li space to cross him arms protectively again. "I'll take you back."

2.

Zuko groaned and rolled over, images of his mother plaguing his last stages of unconsciousness before his golden eyes opened. Instead of the red drapes he had at first expected he saw the grey metal hull above him. Wildly, he thought of his chase of the Avatar, mentally plotting where his ship was sailing before he became fully awake as the present came rushing back, and he jerked upright so fast his head spun.

And no, he certainly did not scream and leap out of his bedcovers and into the frosty air when he saw a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at him from the doorway. His body automatically shifted into a firebending stance, so it took him yet another second to realize it before he forced himself to sit calmly on the bed as he shook away his last remnants of fatigue.

Sokka leaned against the door frame, surprisingly quiet if not a little amused, before uncrossing his arms and stepping forward, holding an apple to the banished prince as if he half expected Zuko to set his arm on fire. In another time, he would have.

"Here you go, jerk-face," Sokka said easily, tossing the fruit which Zuko scrambled to catch. When all the boy did was stare at it in confusion, Sokka sighed and sank to the floor, crossing his legs and peering up at Zuko. His fingers lingered on his boomerang before he pulled it out and fiddled with it. Zuko still said nothing, frowning and rolling the apple around in his palm.

"So," Sokka said, breaking the silence. "How are you doing these days?"

Zuko's head snapped up and he stared at Sokka in complete bewilderment. "What is this about?"

Sokka sighed and stretched his arms above his head. "Well you see, I happen to have a very pushy waterbending master for a sister, and she just happens, for whatever reason, seem to think you are working and or starving yourself to death. So I'm here to make sure you eat that apple or I have to shove it down your throat," at this Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Your choice really."

Zuko snorted. "What makes your sister think that I would take that threat seriously?"

He expected Sokka to become instantly indignant, but instead the Watertribe boy just smirked. "Well you see, either I shove it down your throat, or I can go up there and get Katara to do it for me."

Sokka noted with satisfaction that the thought actually did almost scare Zuko, and he actually brought the apple to his mouth before he scowled and lowered it. "Why do I have to eat it?"

"Seriously, just eat it. We can't have the death of some Fire Nation Prince on our hands now can we?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm not asking you if you are hungry, I'm telling you that you need to eat, so go and eat the damn apple!" Sokka threw his hands up in exasperation. "What is with you Fire Nation and being so stubborn? It's not poisoned, I promise."

Zuko let out an angry growl and muttered under his breath. "I can't believe this. I can take care of myself."

"This is coming from the guy who needed our help to get rescued from an Earth Kingdom Prison."

"I would have lived anyways, Azula wanted me alive."

"You nearly froze to death in the north pole."

"I would have figured something out!"

"Yeah right. Haven't you ever noticed that you are like, the worst plan guy in the entire freaking world?"

"Shut up! Stop patronizing me!" At this Zuko threw the apple across the room in a whirlwind of fire. It hit the opposite wall and exploded into ash.

Sokka shook his head disappointingly and stood, revealing yet another apple hidden somewhere in his tunic. "Come on Firebreath, I don't like this any more than you do, but I like my certain…_attributes_ to remain where they are and not encased in a block of freezing ice so I'm going to ask you one last time-" Sokka brandished the apple in Zuko's direction and took a menacing step forward. "Eat. The damn. Apple."

Zuko glared, but the Watertribe boy glared back. After a minute or so of tense silence Zuko's stomach actually grumbled loudly, which earned a confused glance downward from the prince and a surprised, stomach clutching laugh attack that had Sokka doubled over. "Oh man. I can't believe how stubborn you are!"

This time Zuko looked a little redder, his face almost the same shade as his scare. "Just shut up."

Sokka gave a few more weak laughs before quieting down and wiping some loose tears from his eyes. "Man, that was great." He gave Zuko a once over, which was eerily similar to the one he had earlier received form Katara. "Seriously though, you look like you are going to fall over. Please just eat; we really don't want you hurting yourself."

Zuko accepted the apple, but once again preferred to play with it idly rather than actually consume it.

Sokka let out a long winded sigh. "Do we need to have a manly talk about feelings?"

This caused Zuko to jerk, eyes widening in horror. "What? No! No! Never!"

"Oh thank the spirits," Sokka said. "I was worried it would come to that."

Zuko still looked at him. "Look, I really appreciate what you and your sister are trying to do. But I don't need your help, and I don't need you coddling me like I'm a child."

"You still don't get it do you?" Sokka said. When Zuko gave him a blank stare, He shook his head and laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder, ignoring when the other boy jerked back in surprise. "Seriously, you helped us out big time back there in Ba Sing Se."

"But we failed."

"So? You helped us. If you hadn't been there, we all could have died."

"My Uncle was captured," Zuko said quietly.

"And we will get him back."

Really, Sokka should start getting a gold coin for every bewildered look Zuko was going to give him today. "We?"

"Yes, we."

"Look Watertribe, I don't know what you think-"

"You helped us. You came with us. Unfortunately for all parties involved, that makes you an official member of Team Avatar."

"Team-What?"

"And with said membership comes certain duties. Duties you cannot ignore or else you face the wrath of Katara."

"You guys are ridiculous-"

"IN CONLUSION-" Sokka refused to be interrupted, "You will eat this apple. You will get dressed. You will come upstairs. You will let Katara feed you. You will mingle."

"But I-"

"And you will be DAMN HAPPY about it the entire freaking way!" Sokka finished and crossed his arms again. "Well, at least, your normal gloomy self instead of your I'm-going-to-starve-myself-to-death-because-I'm-stupidly-emo-like-that routine because seriously? The emaciated look does not work for you." And with those last words Sokka left, leaving a confused and slightly terrified Zuko behind.

3.

Zuko felt oddly exposed for some reason the second Jet walked him back to the apartment. The Freedom Fighter had yet to make any further advances beside the occasional brush of hands. Zuko had stopped flinching every time they made contact, but he still felt like the entire world was staring at them as they passed through the streets of Ba Sing Se. And worse, he felt like Jet could sense everything Zuko was bottling inside, all of his rage and confusion and surprising amount of want in him just bubbling beneath his skin.

Worse yet was that this confliction was causing his fire to burn as well, growing stronger by the intensity of his emotions. He felt like a walking time bomb, just screaming to expose himself to the entire city, and jeopardize his and his Uncle's lives.

Jet was dangerous. Zuko was too, even more so.

And Zuko didn't know what to do about it.

He lay in bed that night, the pale sliver on moonlight casting shadows in the cramped bedroom. Zuko was used to small living quarters; he had after all spent years on a ship. The noise didn't bother him either, with all those nights lulled to sleep by the sounds of the humming engine and waves crashing. But he still couldn't sleep, as the ghost of warm hands pressing against him haunted his entire night.

It wasn't that he was nervous about sex, not really. He knew about it, abstractly, from observing his crew. And while he had never really thought about it, as his hunt had consumed his every reason of being, he wasn't completely ignorant. Not to mention, sexuality was never really discouraged in the Fire Nation. They were a passionate people, and while it was never out in the open, intimacy had never been something to be ashamed or afraid of. But there was still something holding Zuko back, something that kept pulsing in the back his mind.

No one had ever wanted Zuko before.

Well, his mother had, but that was so long ago, and while Zuko could remember her with perfect and painful clarity, his memories of her love and acceptance of him was always tainted by the bitter relationship with his father. He knew Uncle saw him as a second son, but that had only occurred after the death of Lu Ten. The truth was, Uncle was never meant to love him like he did. It had just happened after a series of circumstance and bad luck, and while Zuko held no resentment for being a replacement, he knew that without death and his banishment, he and his Uncle may have never been close.

So Jet's sudden and unrelenting interest in Zuko was completely new.

Weirder yet, was that Jet was practically a complete stranger. Not his interest, not necessarily. Strangers had always been interested in Zuko, it was inevitable with a scar occupying half of his face. But the intensity of Jet's fascination was what was most terrifying. No one pursued Zuko, no one wanted the son of a father who was ashamed of him, and no one wanted to get to know him farther than "Hey, where did you get that scar?"

It was new. It scared him. And worse, he almost liked it.

He could tell Uncle was excited about it. He had seemed very cheerful when Zuko had returned him, brewing more tea and smiling through Zuko's monosyllabic answers to his enthusiastic questions. Even when Zuko had escaped to his bed, he could still feel his Uncles happiness radiating through the entire room. And that was another strange feeling. His Uncle had been proud of him before, when he had shown mercy and honor to Zhao, and he had shown sympathy and felt sadness for him when he had believed Zuko to be dead, but it was rare and odd for Uncle to be happy for him, especially over something as simple as an Earth Kingdom peasant.

Zuko wasn't sure if continuing to see Jet would be a good idea. But as the sun rose and the city came to life, merchants bustling around in the streets and babies began to cry, Zuko knew he wouldn't really be able to resist this odd sense of normalcy that he had obtained.

Although friendship, or whatever it was with Jet, had never been normal for Zuko. And he told himself he didn't want it, didn't need it. He had survived this far on his own with some guidance from his Uncle. He didn't need help, and he certainly did not need the companionship of an Earth Kingdom boy of all things.

And that irritated him to no end. He was a prince. A banished prince, but royalty all the same. He was on an important mission. He had no honor, but he could regain it. Becoming a refugee was a temporary setback. He refused to allow it to become his life. He couldn't let it.

He managed to drift on in to a sort of hazy half-sleep that did nothing to ease his exhaustion or his mind. When Uncle came to wake him and prepare him for the day, he sighed but accepted the cup of tea that was handed to him, the night's lack of sleep finally weighing down on him.

When he walked into the main room, he expected to find Uncle's frown and scolding for not sleeping properly.

Instead he found someone else occupying his Uncle's attention. Jet's hid jerked up when Zuko entered, and he smiled as he took a large drink from his own steaming mug. "Good morning Li," Jet said innocently.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I am enjoying breakfast with the best tea maker around," Jet gestured towards Uncle, who was practically beaming.

"I am so glad my Nephew is making friends," Uncle said, and Jet turned to smile at him.

Zuko opened his mouth. _He is not my friend!_ He wanted to shout. But he took in Uncles smile and Jet's smirk, scowled, and sat down beside his Uncle.

Perhaps some fights really were just not worth it.

4.

Jet frowned as Sokka returned to breakfast, a disgruntled looking Zuko behind him. He really didn't want to be anywhere near him, and he could tell Zuko felt the same way when the firebender places himself as far from Jet as possible in the circle gathered around the food Katara had made.

Speaking of Katara, she actually smiled a little at the sight of Zuko, and handed him a helping of porridge first before she began to serve everyone else. Jet noticed Zuko stared at it, not beginning to eat even after everyone had started. But Katara fixed that too, with a very heated glare in Zuko's direction. He paled a little and actually took a small bite.

Well, at least he was being put in his place, but it still made Jet sick just looking at him. Zuko shouldn't be here. He should be in chains. Couldn't the others see? They had let a Fire Nation prince on a Fire Nation ship. Zuko could, and he would, betray them all. He was Fire Nation, and couldn't be trusted.

Jet opened his mouth to say as much, when a commotion below caught everyone's attention.

"What is it, Momo?" Sokka asked as the lemur leaped off the railing it had been perched on to scurry towards the staircase. Sokka leapt up, still somewhat clumsy in his borrowed Fire Nation armor, and followed the animal. Katara rose too, and everyone shifted, eyes peeled and curious as to what was happening.

Then a boy emerged, panting hard, and skidded across the deck. He paused when he saw the lemur, and glanced wildly around the ship. "Momo?" The boy demanded. The lemur chirped happily and curled himself around the boys shoulders.

Toph immediately stood, knocking her bowl all over the deck as she ran to join the others. "Twinkletoes, that's gotta be you!"

Katara stepped forward, surprised but obviously pleased. "Aang!" Katara flung herself at him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. "Aang, I can't believe it. You're finally awake!"


	6. Necessity of Deceit

**Title:** Two Hearts, One Soul

**Rating:** Hard R/nc-17 to be safe

**Chapter:**Necessity of Deceit

**Summary**: AU Jet survives Lake Laogai and Zuko sides with Team Avatar during the Crossroads of Destiny. But old prejudice and unresolved self hatred and shame are only some of the few obstacles facing these two. Jetko

1.

Breakfast with Jet had to be one of the weirdest experiences Zuko had ever experienced. Somehow, and Zuko was not sure, but Jet had rearranged the seating so Zuko ended up pressed against the Earth Kingdom boy's side, with Uncle across from them. And somehow, every time Zuko moved, his arm would brush against Jet's. The same would happen to Jet, but somehow Zuko just knew that Jet touching him was no accident.

Like when Jet tried a sample of the sweet rolls Uncle had somehow found, and after obscenely expressing his delight over the food, he leaned over so his lips just barely touched the firebender's good ear, and whispered lightly, "Li, you have to try this."

If there was supposed to be some kind of innuendo in there, Zuko wasn't sure, but there was no mistaking the hand that briefly rested on his knee or the way Jet held the bread out to him, no doubt hoping to entice Zuko into feeding off of Jet's hand. Zuko glared. After all, Uncle was right_ there_, so he smacked Jet's hand away. "Cut it out," he muttered, though he doubted the other boy would listen, and hastily snatched the roll out of Jet's hand before he could be force fed or something equally embarrassing.

What was worse was that the roll was really good, or at least tasted like heaven compared to the garbage he had been forced to eat the past couple of days, and he could tell Jet was ever so smug when Zuko ate a second one. But what was he supposed to do? He was hungry, and that was that.

Uncle remained cheerful, keeping the conversation light and upbeat the entire time. He and Jet chatted back and forth, and that was another thing Zuko just couldn't get used to. Jet was just so…charismatic. Zuko had never seen something like that before. Azula had some of it, but her persuasion was much more twisted, more manipulation than charm. What Jet radiated was pure magnetism. He drew people to him and had an ease with people Zuko had never felt.

Well, Uncle was a little like that. But more wise, and yet at times Zuko felt like he was the adult and Uncle was the one who needed looking after. Jet had been alone for a while, on his own for a long time, and it showed in the way he carried himself. Zuko supposed they had that in common, but he really did not want to share anything with this boy. He was an Earth Kingdom peasant, and Zuko was a prince. Well, ex-prince, but royalty was in his blood.

And yet Zuko couldn't get rid of him. And here he was, an ex-prince living like a commoner in the poverty-stricken area of a great Earth Kingdom city, sitting next to a boy who believed they had everything in common.

_You're an outcast, like me. _

Those words shouldn't have mattered. Jet couldn't be any more wrong about who Zuko was, and yet somehow, he was right at the same time. It was that confliction that Zuko hated the most.

Thankfully, Jet's voice broke through Zuko's brooding.

"So you never told me," Jet said, and there was something in his voice that made Zuko start, made a shiver go down his back and his hand formed a fist beneath the table. He was even more startled when he felt Jet's hand join his, smoothing out his fingers and rubbing a thumb almost soothingly against his wrist.

Zuko glared at him, but Jet continued, "What was your home like?"

Uncle, thankfully, contained any surprise at the question. Instead he smiled knowingly, and said, "It was a small town, but we are certainly glad to have left."

A pang of homesickness shot through Zuko. He gritted his teeth. Home was something that was always on the back of his mind. He had grown used to missing it over the years, but there was still a dull ache that remained.

"Ah," Jet said, taking a sip of tea. "So you guys are city people then?"

"You could say that," Zuko said quietly, and he felt Jet's hand tighten around his. If Uncle noticed anything strange about their close contact he did not let on, but for some reason Zuko felt like Iroh could see right through the table where their fingers intertwined.

"Well then," Jet said, and then he stood, forcing Zuko to quickly break their hands apart. "I think this just means we really have to go check it out then right?" He laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder, but he shrugged it off quickly and rose as well.

Uncle remained seated, but he beamed at Jet in a way that almost made Zuko sick. He sighed. "We did that yesterday."

Jet snorted, and wrapped an arm around Zuko's waist this time to drag him closer. Zuko would have struggled, but the way Jet's grip squeezed his hip made it clear that resistance was pointless.

"Come on Li, you can't always be this much of a kill joy."

Uncle chuckled. "You'd be surprised." Jet of course laughed at this, furthering Zuko's everlasting scowl.

"Don't we have work, Uncle?" Zuko said, casting a pleading glance in Iroh's direction.

"Why Nephew, the tea shop is closed on Sundays! Surely I told you that before?" Iroh stated, arching a brow and ignoring his own nephew's glared. Jet was shaking beside him, holding in his laughter as he thanked Uncle for breakfast and forcible pulled Zuko outside.

Once they were out on the streets, Jet set off quickly, winding his way through people with practiced grace, a destination clearly in his mind.

"Where are we going?" Zuko finally demanded after several minutes. Jet paused in his step and yanked Zuko against him, grinning against the protests and shoves he then received. He took a quick glance around, and while there were people all around them no one noticed or cared about two boys taking a walk amongst other refugees. But he eventually pulled away.

"So Li," Jet began, and again his tone of voice put Zuko on edge. "Tell me about where you grew up."

Zuko tensed, his thoughts flitting through his brain much too quickly to come up with a decent response.

"Come on," Jet said, filling in the silence, "I'm just curious."

"It was just…small," Zuko said, desperately trying to remember if Uncle had mentioned anything else that he could go on.

Jet snorted. "Yeah so I've heard. What were your parents like?"

This time Zuko answered before he could even think about it, and he didn't even have time to process his own shock. "I…haven't spoken to my father in a long time." He winced, not sure why he was telling Jet this. But there was something relieving about telling a person he hardly knew. Jet didn't know the whole story, but neither could he judge Zuko for his failures as a son and with that lifted the pressure. "I haven't seen my mother in years."

Jet grew silent at that, and he stopped in the middle of the streets, causing a few people to bump into them. He stepped to the side and glanced at Zuko, giving him a look that he couldn't understand. It was an odd mixture of pity, understanding…and confusion? Zuko wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," Jet finally said, and Zuko just nodded, turning away so Jet wouldn't have to see his face. A moment later and he felt Jet's hand brush his elbow, and he expected some kind of embrace or comfort.

Instead the brush turned into a grip, and then Jet was leading him through the crowd again, hastily shoving through the crowds of people.

"Come on," He said. "I want to show you our apartment."

Zuko was then dragged along again, and while he wanted to resist he grumbled and let Jet lead the way through the streets, passing vendors and children playing and men on their way to work.

Finally Jet stopped in front of a typical apartment building, no different from the others that housed all the refugees of the city. The stair well was dilapidated, sagging under their weight, and of course Jet lived on the top floor. They climbed the steps gingerly, avoiding a particularly ad looking section that looked as if it would crumble any second. The door creaked when it opened, and Jet stepped back to allow Zuko to precede him into the room.

He blinked in the darkness (the shades had yet to be drawn) and resisted the almost automatic urge to flick his hand out to light a candle. Jet strode to the window to allow the natural light of the morning in, and Zuko glanced around, noting how similar it looked to his own. There was already clutter, despite the short time of the Freedom Fighters actually living here and their lack of many possessions. But clutter happened, especially in cramped spaces like these.

"It's…nice," Zuko offered when he noticed Jet watching him take it in. Jet's lips quirked in a smile, and one day Zuko would figure out why everything he did seemed to amuse the boy. "Where are the others?"

Jet shrugged. "Working."

"Don't you have a job too?"

Again Zuko's question was answered with a smirk. "Of course I do, Li," Jet said, but did not elaborate in favor of crossing the distance between them to grab Zuko's hand. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

Zuko frowned. "Of course you will."

Jet laughed and pulled him towards the only door. "Bee and Longshot like to sleep out here, and I got the only bedroom," He noticed Zuko's continuing apprehension. "I'm just giving a tour, I promise." But he didn't resist the urge to lay a quick peck on Zuko's cheek before pushing the door open.

It was small, with one tiny window where a faint breeze drifted in to stir the musty air. The bed was unmade and the sheets were tangled. Jet's swords lay against the left wall, and Zuko was surprised to see them there and not on Jet's body. He had become so accustomed to the Freedom Fighter always being armed that he had not noticed his lack of weapons today.

"So that's about it," Jet said, gesturing around with a sweep of his arm. "Not exactly a tree house but it will do."

"A tree house?" Zuko asked, confused.

Jet shook his head, another odd half smile playing at his lips. It was a little disconcerting that Jet always found a reason to make that face, despite the complete lack of humor (as far as Zuko could see) in most of their conversations. Zuko always felt like he was missing something, and it drove him crazy. "I'll explain later," Jet said, and began to pull Zuko away.

"Where are we going now?" Zuko asked.

He felt Jet shrug as they left the apartment, the decrepit door closing shut behind them. "Wherever we want."

0_0

They ended up on the rooftop of some kind of restaurant. Jet had wanted to get lunch, but after Zuko had pointed out their financial situation splurging on lunch seemed kind of stupid. Instead they lounged, basking in the afternoon sun as the yellow globe rose to its highest peak. Jet still had his wheat stalk (one day Zuko would find out where he kept those) and every now and then he would take it out to twirl it between his fingers before sticking it back in his mouth. Zuko's shoulder was pressed against his. He had begun on his back with his arms crossed over his stomach, but somehow Jet had slowly crept closer without his noticing, and now they held hands as well, Zuko shifting so that he almost lay sprawled across Jet's chest. Almost, but not quite yet.

And since when had he allowed this much bodily contact anyways? If Zuko wasn't so close to being content, he might have freaked out over how close he was to the other boy, but as it was he was nearly at peace and not quite willing to break out of that yet. Lying in the sun like this reminded him of home. And while that thought brought back an ache in his stomach, it was also sort of comforting. The sun wasn't quite warm enough, the rough tiles of the roof were no replacement for the soft grass of the palace, and the boy beside him was stranger still.

But yet, it felt kind of nice, so Zuko gave up his protests and tried to pretend that this right here, right now, was an adequate substitute.

It was Jet who broke the silence. "You know," He began, and there was a hesitance in his voice that was so counterpoint to how he normally was that Zuko felt that creeping, disturbed feeling that kept haunting Zuko. He couldn't figure out Jet's angle, his motives, or why he put Zuko on edge.

Zuko lifted his head, hoping a glance at the boy's face would help, but he had never been one to analyze expressions (that had been more Azula's way) and Jet's face betrayed nothing. "Yes?"

"Well," Jet's fingers twitched, and Zuko let them go. But Jet didn't pull away like Zuko expected, and his hand instead went to Zuko's back, pressing him closer. Jet tilted his head, and his mouth brushed Zuko's chin.

The firebender stiffened and tried to pull away, but Jet moved again and pinned him to the roof with his hands on Zuko's shoulders, his knees on either side of his hips. Again Zuko had every opening to push him away, but instead he lay back, going completely still. Then his golden eyes snapped up and locked onto brown, defiance burning in them. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jet asked. "You asked that before. Why what?"

"Why do you keep _doing_ this?" Zuko spat.

Jet studied him, really studied him, and Zuko shut his eyes against the scrutiny. "You really don't know anything, do you?" That snapped his gold eyes open so he could glare, but Jet was leaning down to press his lips against Zuko's.

Zuko squirmed and gasped, startled, and then a tongue was taking advantage of his surprise to press inside, and Zuko made a tiny noise of protest in his throat. This was odd, this was disgusting, and why would anyone ever…

_Oh._

Before he knew it, Zuko was responding, if someone clumsily. When Jet pulled back, the anger had been replaced by a dazed look. Jet grinned down at him, and pulled the stalk from his mouth. How Zuko had not noticed it was a mystery, but it didn't really matter now.

"What I meant to say," Jet said, sounding like himself now. "Was that Bee and Longshot are not coming home tonight."

Zuko was about to ask, but Jet already cut in, "They want alone time. So, that leaves us an empty apartment."

Zuko said nothing, and Jet tilted his head, trying to see what his response would be. Finally he nodded, just once.

The wheat stalk was back and Jet was on his feet before Zuko could comprehend it, and then he was being pulled to his feet and across the line of roofs that wound through whole city.

"Come on," Jet said. "I'm _starving_."

The odd feeling was back, and again he didn't know why. He ignored it in favor of following Jet, their bodies moving in sync above the streets below.

0_0

Zuko wasn't sure where this passion, where this boldness was coming from. Not that Zuko was ever one to back down from a challenge, but this was a whole new game with a new set of rules. He'd reacted shyly to all of Jet's advances, but tonight he was himself again. He wasn't sure how or why, but he had never let his inexperience stop him from going against a master before.

So when Jet led him back to his apartment and into his bed, Zuko found himself responding with equal vigor and determination. He was not some shy maiden on her wedding night, he was a Prince to the Fire Nation, and fear of the unknown was something he had mastered a long time again.

He still let Jet take the lead, not quite certain how to go about all of this. But he was no passive girl. He fumbled with Jet's clothes but eventually got them off, and all that tanned skin lay bare against his. He shuddered into the other boy's touch, arching when hands traced his cock. He was making odd sounds, sounds he didn't even know he could make. Jet ground into him, and it felt good, so good.

Hands drifted to his legs, teasing before pulling them wider as Jet settled between them. This part felt odd, but the pleasure was still there and Zuko allowed it, panting into the Freedom Fighter's mouth as he pressed harder against him.

Hands drifted to his cock again, the then lower, and Zuko stiffened without meaning to. Jet mouthed his ear and whispered, "Relax." How many times had he said that to Zuko? He wasn't sure and wasn't quite in the right state of mind to count. And Jet's finger was slick, when had that happened? He wasn't so used to being so unobservant.

Zuko grunted when the finger pushed in. "What…?"

"Relax," Jet said. "You should trust me."

That feeling again surfaced, clenching at the firebender's stomach, but then the finger was pushing in even further and it became the center of his world.

A second finger was added, and it burned, it really did. Zuko growled and was about to push Jet off when the boy pressed his full weight against him and crooked his fingers and-

A high noise tore itself from Zuko's throat, and he thrashed blindly, seeking more, more of that jolt of pleasure, and Jet delivered, fingers brushing that spot again.

"Ag-" Zuko caught he curse just in time, a cold fear spreading through him when he realized how easily he had just betrayed himself. "Ahh…" He covered, tossing his head back and doing his best not to form any distinct words. He hardly noticed anymore how long it took Jet to stretch him, but then the boy was shifting again and something larger, more obtrusive began to push in and noises rolled off Zuko's tongue. Thankfully none of them seemed to be coherent.

A hand brushed the sweaty hair back from his face and Jet's mouth descended, kissing everywhere but his scar. He could feel Jet moving against him, but his mind was spiraling out of control. He was torn between feeling the pleasure and grabbing hold of his inner fire. It was all too much, too intense, and he needed a release. He was so close, so close to simply breathing fire, it was building up and….

He came instead with the touch of Jet's hand, and somehow while his whole world was exploding but it was enough for the fire to recede even as his body lost control and contorted beneath Jet's. He heard panting and grunting, little puffs of air against his ear, and then an odd sensation as the other boy found his own release before collapsing on him.

There was a heavy silence, and he heard Jet curse. "Dammit, Li."

Zuko didn't say anything, and Jet was silent once more. Zuko shifted, his own semen drying on his stomach and while he was feeling more relaxed and loose he needed to move. But when he shifted to get up from the bed, Jet's arm shot up and wrapped around his waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jet slurred sleepily, tugging their bodies impossibly close. Zuko almost pried his arm off. But then he shrugged and gave in, his mind whirling with too many thoughts to process. Instead he gave in to sleep as the moon rose in the night sky.

2.

Jet woke up some time in the middle of the night, aware of every rocking motion he boat made. If he listened hard enough, he was sure he could hear the sound of the water. It was a strange sound, and Jet missed hearing the animals of the forest; the wind rustling through the leaves. He missed the smell and the feel of it, and all at once his old frustrations returned.

How much could the Fire Nation take from him, until he became nothing but an empty shell?

But the Fire Nation wasn't the only guilty ones. As much as Jet hated to admit it, the Earth Kingdom had betrayed him too. He still couldn't exactly remember what had happened underneath the lake, but he could still feel the terror as his own country took something from him, too.

Being betrayed was such an ugly feeling. It coiled bitterly in his stomach and made him want to run, run far and never stop until the world could make sense again.

But he was on a boat with a Fire Nation prince, the Avatar, and his own Freedom Fighters with absolutely no where to go.

It was then that Jet decided he wouldn't get any sleep tonight, so he cursed and rose from his been, sliding on a shirt and shoes. He ran a hand through his tangled hair, and vaguely wondered when he had brushed it last before stumbling to the door.

He made his way quickly through the dark; thankfully his hallway that led to the upper deck was straight until he hit the stairs. He took them two at a time, desperate to breathe in some fresh air.

It hit him all at once as the wind whipped at his body, and he welcomed the shivers that ran down his back. He stood just like that for a little while, breathing it in and letting the night wash over him, before he noticed a dark figure leaning against the guard rail. The silhouette was cast by flame held in the boy's palm, and Jet had to swallow down bile when he realized who it was.

As silently as possible he made his way over.

Zuko acknowledged him with a tilt of his head, but didn't turn around. Jet hovered somewhat off to his side (the scar side, he realized) and would have immediately moved if Zuko didn't start speaking.

"How is he?"Jet was unsure of who "he" was. He remained silent. Zuko sighed. "I know it's weird that I'm asking about him, but I just saw the bandages and…" The fire flickered "…I mean, I know he's powerful but fuck, the Avatar's a _child_."

Zuko sighed again and turned, meeting Jet's eye and quickly leaping back, the fire completely extinguishing and plunging the two into darkness. Jet heard some cursing before the fire was back, illuminating Zuko's face. After all this time, it still brought Jet some relief that he knew he could now read the boy's expressions.

"Sorry," Zuko said, beginning to back away. "I…I thought you were Katara," At this Jet was again at a loss for words, "I…she likes to come out here sometimes at night. Waterbender thing I guess and…" And then Zuko was at the stairs and the fire was gone. Jet listened to his receding footsteps. It took him a few moments to realize that there was still a strange, uncomfortable feeling clawing at him. He grumbled sleepily and decided to return to his room to fetch his swords. He needed to stop his thoughts before they drove him mad again.

**Wow I am sorry guys, this chapter just did not want to get written. The next chapter will cover up the rest of Jet/Zuko during Ba Sing Se (but the flash backs will still happen, just to different events). I'm trying to keep as cannon as possible, but obviously this story is very AU. Comments are appreciated.**

**edit 3/31/30: finally! sorry I would have had this up two weeks ago but I kept getting an error message when I wanted to update **


	7. Hatred That Blinds

**Title:**Two Hearts, One Soul

**Rating:**Hard R/nc-17 to be safe

**Chapter**: Hatred That Blinds

**Summary:** AU Jet survives Lake Laogai and Zuko sides with Team Avatar during the Crossroads of Destiny. But old prejudice and unresolved self hatred and shame are only some of the few obstacles facing these two. Jetko

**a/n: **wow guys I am so sorry it has been a rough couple of months and on top of that my computer crashed and I lost everything I had for my finals plus this story so I've been playing catch up for a while. Thank you to those who are still sticking around to read this! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME NON-CON, and is generally one of the most messed up chapters I have ever written. I have no idea I swear I was in a good mood before I wrote this.

0_0

The blinding sun was what woke him; the warm body curled beside his own was what set him on edge.

Jet lay there for a while, his body sated but his heart racing, black thoughts swirling in his head, threatening to consume any contentment he felt.

A warm breathe stuttered against his neck, and every fiber in Jet's being cringed against it, the breath of the enemy, of a _firebender_.

He had no idea what spirit had possessed him to even touch this boy, let alone take it further than that. He was no virgin, but he still felt disgusted, like his body was no longer pure, even if that purity had been taken a long time ago.

The other boy stirred, as if he could sense the danger in the air around him. Jet shifted slightly, and the shafts on light through the blinds allowed him to look upon Li's face. This was the boy that was the face of his hatred; of his regret.

Damn that boy. He was just so shy, so uncertain, yet strong and determined and fuck it if Jet wasn't drawn to him helplessly. That thought scared him. He should kill him. He wanted to kill him.

Li was still asleep, and although Jet had a feeling (he'd seen his reflexes before) that if he were to reach for his sword Li would wake, but he would still be sleepy and muddled, and Jet could do it, just reach over and pierce that pale skin….

But he stayed where he was. His fingers twitched against his side, as if eager for his sword, but his eyes remained glued to the sleeping boy's face.

The face with the scar, the burn Jet had seen imprinted on many war survivors, but never on a Fire Nation citizen. Jet had no idea why this boy would carry that mark, a flaw on a nation that prided themselves on being perfect.

Fuck, he knew nothing about Li, except that he was a firebender. But that should have been enough. Li was a firebender; he should be dead for his sins.

But he had the scar. And he was working in a tea shop instead of trying to infiltrate a government building. He claimed to be a refugee.

He looked like a victim, like the many victims Jet had seen. Li was exactly the kind of boy Jet would have adopted into the Freedom Fighters. Lost, alone (besides Uncle Mushi), hurt, and most importantly, useful.

But he was a firebender.

A firebender who had lain by his side throughout the night. Jet cursed himself then for being so stupid as to sleep next to, never mind with, his kind at all.

But here this boy was, sleeping peacefully at his side, his face relaxed into a slight frown, and Jet realized he had never seen this boy smile.

That shouldn't matter; it couldn't matter, because he deserved to be dead.

Without knowing it, Jet's grip on Li tightened, and Li stirred again, this time muttering and cracking one eye open before jerking completely awake.

His golden, Fire Nation eyes peered up at Jet with confusion (not necessarily new) and contentment (that was something Jet had never seen reflected in gold. In the brown of an occasional Earth Kingdom girl or boy sure, but never before had that emotion crossed him from eyes like these).

"Good morning," Jet managed; his voice was rough from sleep and masked his turmoil.

Li shifted and winced, and his eyes flickered almost accusingly. "Asshole," he said, though there was no actual heat behind those words. He shifted, and Jet's fingers moved on their own conscious, drifting across Li's white skin down the center of his back.

Jet could feel the muscled rippling beneath his fingers, the arch of his spine as Li moved into his touch.

Li was a firebender. Jet's hand still moved.

When the tip of his finger found Li's opening, he heard a gasp and felt a soft bite on his shoulder. "Again?" Li hissed, his tongue moving to linger on the teeth marks now imprinted against tan skin.

Jet smirked down at him, and it helped that Li's eyes were now lowered. Now he could almost pretend he really was a refugee.

"Is that a no?" Jet teased, somehow flirting still coming easy to him as he pressed lightly inside.

Li drew a sharp intake of breath. "Fuck you," He rasped and pressed back. "Just do it."

"Hmm," Jet said, pressing even further in. "You're being really rude this morning."

Li's eyes flickered to his own, and Jet's heart almost stopped when he saw the burning behind them.

But this wasn't the anger Jet was used to, but a new kind of burning altogether.

"Fucking Firebender," Jet hissed, and then a cold sense of dread washed over him as he realized his mistake.

Li's eyes widened, and almost instantly he was pulling back, pulling away but somehow Jet was much quicker. While shock paralyzed Li it sent a rush through Jet, blood rushed through his head and the world narrowed to everything but Li.

Jet grabbed him before he could roll over, and kept him pinned face down into the bed, pinning his wrists into an uncomfortable position. His breathing was heavy, his legs tight against Li's hips as he straddled them and forced him down.

Li tried to talk, but the pillow muffled his words.

"What was that you Fire Nation shit," Jet snarled, releasing one of Li's wrists to grab at his hair, yanking his face to the side. This time he had a view of the better side, pale skin unmarred by anything except a slight red tinge of anger.

"I _said_," Li hissed, somehow not raising his voice but sounding undeniably angry all the same, "I'm not a firebender, you fucking crazy, now get off of me."

"Liar!" Jet said, and leaned back, releasing Li's head and worming a finger between their buddies. Li bucked as Jet forced a finger back inside, but he managed to press all the way in.

"Get the fuck of," Li snapped again, trying to move but Jet pressed in hard and Li twitched against the pleasure but he couldn't help but let out a tiny grunt.

"Make me," Jet challenged. "Come on firebender I know you want to. One little spark is all," Jet added another finger, "And I'll stop."

Li did nothing, and Jet forced two more fingers in, pressing them firmly against the little bump inside. Li fought against it, but there was no mistaking his body's response.

"You fucking bastard," Li said as Jet moved back again to press the tip of his cock inside. "I hope you fucking burn…"

"Then I'm sure you can arrange that, can't you?" Jet pressed even further, and Li began thrashing against the sheets.

"I already told you, I'm not a fucking Firebender!" And then Li's hand, which Jet had mistakenly forgotten and left unchecked, somehow moved between Li's body and the bed, and he pushed up against Jet. His shoulder clipped his jaw and drew blood. Jet growled and pushed back but Li freed his other hand and elbowed him hard before leaping off the bed.

Jet scrambled up, and now stood between Li and the door. Both boys panted hard, regarding each other angrily.

Li spat. "You are fucking disgusting."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Jet snarled. "Didn't you see all those refugees coming into the city? That's all your fucking fault!"

"You don't know anything about me!" Li roared and launched himself at Jet, a fist to his stomach. And while Li was an excellent fighter, Jet fought dirty, and soon had him in a chokehold. Li's hands scratched against his arm, clawing uselessly as his body jerked and felt to the floor. Jet lay him down, and looked now into his golden eyes that could no longer see him.

The blinding sun was what woke him; the warm body curled beside his own was what set him on edge.

A cold sweat had him shuddering despite the blankets, and Li moved closer to him, as if even in his sleep he could sense Jet's discomfort. Jet pulled Li against him and felt him stir, amber eyes opening lazily before becoming instantly alert.

Black visions of a disturbed dream settled in the back of Jet's mind, but he ignored them for now in favor of pressing a light kiss to Li's forehead.

"Are you working today?" Jet asked.

"Everyday," Li said.

"Not Sundays."

Li actually rolled his eyes at that, and eased himself out of the bed.

Jet watched him dress from hooded eyes. He wanted to reach out for him, but something held him back. The two said their goodbyes.

Once Li had left, Jet dressed and slung his hookswords on his back. He opened the window, and with one quick climb to the roof he was off, following the path of the boy walking beneath him.

0_0

"_Jet, we need to talk."_

"_What? Oh great, it's you guys. Where have you been? I could use some help with surveillance here."_

"_We've been talking, and we thing you're becoming obsessed with this. It's not healthy." _

"_Oh really? You both think this?"_

"_We came here to make a fresh start, but you won't let this go, even though there's no real proof!"_

"_But, maybe if you'd help me-"_

"_Jet, you've got to stop this."_

"_Maybe you'd forgotten why we need to start over? Maybe you'd forgotten how the Fire Nation left us all homeless? How they wiped out all the people we'd loved? If you don't want to help me I'll get the evidence on my own!" _

0_0

Jet waited for Li's shift to end. This time, Li did not seem surprised to see the Earth Kingdom boy leaning against the wall beside the door as he exited. He nodded his head in greeting, and silently followed Jet down the road, even allowing Jet to hold his hand for a minute before dignity took over and he pulled free.

Smellerbee and Longshot were back at the apartment, so they wandered around until the sky was completely black. Then, Jet lead them down an alleyway, where he pressed Li against the brick wall and kissed him until they were exhausted to do anything besides stand there with their foreheads pressed together.

The moonlight was not enough for Jet to fully see his scar, but he traced it lightly once with his thumb before his hand was smacked away. Jet could almost imagine the glare, and that thought made him smirk and kiss his way down a pale throat. Li tipped his head back and allowed Jet's hands to roam anywhere they wanted besides on his face.

Jet returned to his apartment alone, but with Li's taste in his mouth and Li's scent on his clothes and Li's eyes in his thoughts.

Li was a firebender, and Jet was hooked.

0_0

_The door slammed open._

"_I'm tired of waiting!" Jet shouted; hook swords ready at his back, just like they had been for years, "Those two men are firebenders!" _

0_0

Mushi must have known what was going on, because one night he made himself scarce, and Jet let himself into his and Li's apartment.

It was pitch black when he slid inside of Li, but he could feel the other boy's breathe against his chin and his hands gripping his back as they moved together, grunts filling the air.

Was his breath too hot? Jet didn't know nor care as he took his fill from the body beneath him. Li kissed him, and Jet didn't mind as they twined together before falling asleep.

0_0

_They fought, hooksword against__ dual sword, Fire nation versus Earth Kingdom. They fought intimately, like they knew each other, and surely everyone must have seen the natural way their bodies moved against each other as the sound of metal echoed in the city. _

_Surely they must have seen it._

0_0

That night, the last night Jet waited outside the tea shop, he clenched a button in his hand. It was from the collar of Li's tunic, and he'd torn it off at some point the other night. He'd found it near his rumpled shirt that morning, and couldn't help but keep it.

He lost it sometime during their fight and his arrest.

0_0

_The Dai Li took him beneath the lake, and a sense of never ending dread took over him. Never before had he felt so angry, so upset. He tried to explain himself, tried to prove what he had seen…._

0_0

He was never completely sure why he chose that night. The morning before, just before Jet had gotten dressed and discovered Li's button, they had kissed one more time. Li had felt good in his arms, almost as if he belonged there. Their kisses were lazy, comfortable, and unlike anything Jet had ever experienced.

But Li, his Li, was all a lie.

Because Li was a firebender.

0_0

"_There is no war in Ba Sing Se."_

"_There is no war within these walls."_

"_Here we are safe."_

"_Here we are free." _


	8. Excess of Damnation

How many times would he have to be brutally awakened by a surprise visitor? Zuko was accustomed to rising with the sun; becoming alert to even the slightest noise. These indiscretions on his part would almost be disconcerting, if not for the stress of the past couple of weeks weighing heavily on Zuko's mind. Zuko rose, and shook the fledgling nightmares from his head.

The Avatar was perched a small ball of air, calmly surveying the firebender's struggle with consciousness. His grey eyes held a mixture of amusement and curiosity, but there was something slightly off about his expression that Zuko could not place. Feeling oddly vulnerable, Zuko leaned back against the bedframe, curling his legs in and attempting to maintain as much dignity as possible in the presence of his once sworn enemy.

"Good morning," The Avatar said, his voice pitched low. The ball of air disappeared and there was a gentle click as his feet met the wooden floorboards. He looked bruised and exhausted, despite his long rest, and there was hair on his head. Zuko probably should have noted that first, but the very idea that the Avatar was in his room, standing across from him without any signs of future confrontation, was enough weirdness for Zuko to absorb.

"Hello," Zuko returned, running a hand through his own grown-out hair. Well, this was awkward.

"I suppose I should thank you," The Avatar said. "You helped us in Ba Sing Se. You might have saved our lives."

Zuko shrugged, a strange feeling coiling in his stomach at the thought of the Avatar thanking _him_. "I just did what my Uncle wanted. What I thought was right."

"You did do the right thing," The Avatar agreed. "I never thought I would ever forgive you for chasing us around and attempting to capture me-" Here, Zuko winced, "But your Uncle said we should give you a chance. And you did prove yourself to us. You're with us now, and I think it is the right path for you."

Well ok, not only was the Avatar forgiving and thanking him, he was now speaking with the wisdom of someone beyond his years. The strangeness of this morning fogged Zuko's brain. Really, he should be used to it by now. His life had been nothing but strange for years, but these past few minutes really trumped all of that. Zuko simply nodded to the Avatar's statement, not quite sure how to articulate a response.

"There's also something else I wanted to talk about," The Avatar continued. His voice became even lower, more like a conspirator. "It's something I think you would understand."

Understand? What could he, The Avatar, and Zuko, banished Prince of the Fire Nation and up until three weeks ago a refugee without hope, possibly have in common with the Last Airbender?

The Avatar closed his eyes, calming himself before they reopened and focused directly into the golden ones across from him. "As you know, I let the city fall."

A sense of dread crept up Zuko's spine.

"I failed my duty. I let Azula win."

"My sister is powerful and crafty. You had no idea what you were walking in to-"

"I let myself become injured. I failed to enter the Avatar state. I failed the Earth Kingdom, and-"

"Listen, Avatar-"

"No, you listen," And her Zuko went silent, in awe of the fury that he didn't know a young boy could possess, "This is my responsibility, my duty, and my fault. If I'm going to fix this, I'll have to set things right."

Well, there was no doubt about that. Zuko wasn't sure of what he was missing, but he had little time to worry about that because the Avatar was still speaking…

"I need my honor back."

0_0

Zuko sat for a long time, in that catacomb prison, contemplating his Uncle's words. His sister offered him freedom, a chance to return home. Zuko missed home so badly he ached with the need to return to it.

But Azula was also a liar. Azula could not be trusted. Zuko trusted Uncle, and Uncle wanted something completely different for him.

What was he supposed to do?

Zuko had freed the bison, the Avatar's bison, and in doing so a new clarity had hit him. Could he choose his own destiny? Could he follow a path he had not yet considered?

That scared him. It hurt to think about, and the idea of abandoning his birth right sent chills down his back. But then again, returning home had always been an abstract thought. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like now. He only vaguely remembered waking up in his own bed. His body remembered the hard pallet he had awoken from this morning. His tongue tasted the gruel his diet consisted of, and his nose smelled the air that smelled richly of soil rather than the fragrances of the palace.

He missed the sun. He missed the pond. He missed the soft grass and the blue sky above him.

But those were slipping away from him, and no matter how hard he tried to hold on he found he no longer could.

"Agni, help me," Zuko breathed.

And as he left the prison, as he headed straight towards the fight happening below, he burned all thoughts of home out of his mind.

He had his own destiny to complete.

0_0

"_I need my honor back." _

How many times has Zuko spoken those words? How many times had his thoughts been consumed with "I must restore my honor, I must return home, I must capture the Avatar"?

Those words did not sound right coming out of someone else's mouth. They sounded convoluted, they sounded way too much for a boy of only 12.

But he was not just some boy. He was The Avatar, and he had a duty to do.

And Zuko had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He had thrown his father's destiny for him out the window. But forging his own path was hard. Was he now supposed to follow the Avatar, or follow what he thought was right?

But what was right? Without Uncle, how was he supposed to know?

"I have to set things right. I have to do it myself. I can't hurt anyone else anymore."

Agni, why did those words sound so familiar? It was like the universe was taking all of Zuko's believes and shoving their stupidity in his face.

"Look," Zuko said, (and since when was he the voice of reason?), "You might want to think about this."

"I have, that's why I'm here. You should understand."

"I do," Zuko argued. "Trust me when I tell you, I tried to be alone for a long time."

"You had your Uncle."

"Yes, and I resented him for it, and now he's in Azula's hands and I need to help him!" Zuko hissed, the mention of Uncle caused his heart to hurt, like a vice was squeezing it straight out his chest. "Trust me, Avatar, when I tell you this. You don't know what you're saying. You don't know what you're doing."

"Trust you?" The Avatar challenged. Zuko glowered back, refusing to let this child intimidate him.

"I thought you would help me," The Avatar said.

"I am helping you, Avatar."

"Aang."

This took Zuko by surprise. "What?"

"My friends call me Aang," Said the Avatar. He turned, tossing his last words over his shoulder as he exited. "And if you won't help me, I'll restore my honor by myself."

"That's not-"Zuko tried, but the Avatar (Aang), was gone.

Zuko collapsed back on his bed, confused and a little pissed off.

Agni, irony was a bitch.

0_0

"_There is no war in Ba Sing Se….here we are safe….here we are free"_

"_Do your duty Jet!" _

He was eight, and his home was on fire, and his parents were dead. He was running, running far in to the forest, his little feet carrying him as he stumbled over branches and rocks. Tears ran down his face, obscuring his vision. His breath came in spurts, his mind full of dark thoughts.

He hated them. He hated the Fire Nation.

They were all bastards, all horrible people. The destruction they caused sickened him.

He wanted them dead. He wanted to defeat them.

He was eight, but he was very, very smart.

He was charismatic.

He had followers, had survival skill, he had a plan.

He was eight, and he was ready to fight.

"_Foolish boy, you have chosen your own demise."_

Jet awoke with a start, moonlight streaming in through his window. Sweat dripped down his face and his back was sticking to the sheets. His blanket was in a twisted mess on the floor, and his face was wet from tears.

It took him several minutes to calm down as his thoughts swirled angrily in his head.

Spirits, there was no way he could sleep now.

Rising Jet padded to the door, the floors barely creaking below his expert feet. He pulled it open and swiftly moved down the hall.

His mind chose not to decide the destination, but it didn't matter. The rest of him already knew where he was headed.

The door to the Li's (Zuko's) room opened quietly. The soft breathing of the boy could be heard as Jet stepped through the entryway and neared the bed.

Zuko lay on his stomach, arm thrown over his head. From this angle his scar was obscured. Jet stepped closer, not quite sure of his intentions, and one golden eye snapped open.

The calm breathing ended, and Jet saw Zuko's fist clench. Jet stepped closer in to view.

Zuko started, bolting straight up and would have gotten out of the bed if Jet hadn't laid a light hand on his shoulder. Zuko stilled his breathing very audible, as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Jet put his finger to his lips. "Shhh," he whispered, and Zuko complied, yet remained stiff under Jet's hand. The Freedom Fighter leaned forward, his rough hair brushing the pale skin of Zuko's forehead.

And then his lips pressed, lightly at first, but then his tongue aggressively captured Zuko's, as surprise weakened the prince's defenses. Jet gripped the skin of his shoulder and would a hand through the other's hair, holding him there as he deepened the kiss, tongue plundering rather than teasing.

He tasted like Li. He was Li, but he wasn't.

He pressed further, taking in the soft noise Zuko made as his teeth scraped the boy's bottom lip. He wanted him, wanted possess him; to destroy him. No not destroy, he could never destroy, because Jet wanted more.

Finally, when Jet couldn't breathe, he pulled back. Zuko opened his mouth, words just starting to form, but Jet should his head.

And he walked away without saying anything further.

0_0

In the morning, the Avatar was gone.


End file.
